


Keep going

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Top Billy Hargrove, billy uses steves hair as reins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Fuck, Steve. You're so fucking insatiable. Such a fucking slut for my cock.""You love it."





	Keep going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 19, Multiple orgasms/marathon sex, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"Yeah. Yeah, Harrington, keep going," Billy pants, and he's panting, using his last name just to piss Steve off. Steve, who is down on his knees, Billy's cock buried in his mouth to the hilt and his hands grabbing Steve's long hair as if it was reins. "Fuck, SteveI'm coming," he moans, and Steve places his own hands over Billy's, makes him pull his hair and gets the message through. and Billy groans as he comes down Steve's , pulling at the soft strands like it's his last orgasm in his life.

But Steve doesn't let go. He gives kitten licks to Billy's dick, not giving it a chance to stay soft until he hears Billy's soft hiss of overstimulation. He smiles up to him, nuzzling his cheek against his thigh.

"What? that's all King Billy's got to offer to a guy like me? You're not gonna fuck me? I want you to, though. I want you to fuck me until I come and I want you to come inside me. Then I want to suck your dick until you get hard again. And I want you to fuck me. Again. And again. Until you can't even stand it anymore. Isn't King Billy able to give me that?"

"Fuck, Steve. You're so fucking insatiable. Such a fucking slut for my cock."

"You love it," Steve retorts, and Billy has no more arguments, because he's getting hard again.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com)


End file.
